


Scratching Nails

by teamchaosprez



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Love/Hate, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: This relationship is fucked, in more than one way.





	Scratching Nails

**Author's Note:**

> maybe someday i'll write a full length oneshot about these two but for the moment i just wanna write drabbles

Moira’s nails were rough and long, her voice was rough, her words were cold and uncaring, as was her demeanor. She had a tendency to just roll off of Angela and get right back to work, and the good doctor had gotten tired of asking for some form of aftercare.

She knew that she would just be back to belittling her and her work in a few hours, but forgiveness would come quickly in the form of tangled limbs and moans.

Angela wanted to break it off, but every time she thought of it, a kiss pulled her back in.


End file.
